1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a conveyance seat including a seating sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a conveyance seat including a seating sensor. The seating sensor is used to detect that an occupant has sit on a seat, and is arranged in a seat cushion. The seating sensor is used to determine whether an occupant is seated on the conveyance seat. For example, the determination result is utilized in order to show an indicator that prompts wearing of a seatbelt or select a seat for which an airbag is inflated. Incidentally, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-112335 (JP 2005-112335 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-183976 (JP 2008-183976 A) describe that, in a conveyance seat, a seating sensor is arranged at the lower portion of a seat pad. JP 2008-183976 A describes a technique for foaming urethane resin such that the urethane resin is integrated with the seating sensor. Furthermore, JP 2005-112335 describes that a stiff sheet-shaped member is provided on the upper side or lower side of the seating sensor.